1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tool for releasing hose clamps, including self-compensating hose clamps. The invention further pertains to a methods for installing a hose to a device using the tool and releasing a clamp from an expanded state.
2. The Related Art
Hoses are generally used in engine compartments of vehicles and other machines or devices for fluid transport. For example, hoses may be used for the transfer of fluid, such as coolant for engines or motors, or to supply heated coolant to coils for providing heat to the interior of a vehicle. Hoses which are intended to be used with low pressurized fluids necessitate the use of a clamp to prevent disconnection and to maintain a fluid tight seal during use. Generally circular hose clamps are used so that the hose is reliably clamped by the inherent spring force designed into the construction of the clamp. Recently, however, there is a trend towards hose clamps supplied in a pre-expanded state to facilitate its application and to increase the efficiency of the hose assembly connection process. Hoses may have such clamps attached to one or more ends of the hose for easy installation and application during manufacture of an automobile, vehicle, device or other piece of machinery.
Hose clamps have various designs and come in many sizes, such as the hose clamps described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,251, which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. Hose clamps may comprise a clamp body having a ring shaped or annular main section and first and second terminal ends formed outwardly relative to the main section having a first terminal end and a second terminal end which are releaseably engageable with each other to releaseably hold the clamp in an expanded state and being disengageable with each other to release the clamp from the expanded state. When released, the size of the annular opening decreases and thereby secures the hose to a functional element by applying radial pressure to the hose. Several means have been described in the art to releaseably hold the clamp body in an expanded state. Examples of these means are corresponding U-shaped notches, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,251, raised edges which temporarily hold the terminal ends in a relative position, retainer pieces which hold the terminal ends proximate to one another and clasp assemblies.
Hose connections in automobile engines and other machines and devices in which hoses are used may be in locations that are difficult to access during both the manufacture and repair of the vehicle, machine or device. For example, hose connections in automobiles are generally at an engine block water jacket point near the bottom of an engine block. These locations are frequently difficult to work at and inspect to see if the clamp has properly engaged. If a clamp is not properly engaged, a watertight seal is not formed between the hose and the engine block. Hoses are also used for coolant systems and failure of the hose clamp connection in a cooling system can lead to devastating damage to the vehicle such as coolant leaks, engine overheating, head of an engine block warping and engine failure.
Tools and other apparatuses have been developed in the art to install hoses with clamps having engaged ends that are released to secure the hose to the functional element of an operating system. Screw drivers have been used to release the terminal ends and special pliers or similar type devices have been developed. Many conventional tools do not comprise a method or mechanism which reliably confirms that the terminal ends of the clamp are released thereby securing the hose. Furthermore, many conventional tools are fixed and cannot be adjusted or rotated to facilitate access to clamps in hard to reach locations. Tools in the art also do not have any means for applying the tool square to the hose clamp. If the tool is not applied square, that is if the hose clamp tool is not applied at about 90° from the outer circumference of the hose, the clamp may shift when the terminal ends are released, thus negatively affecting the nature of the seal between the hose and the functional member which could cause the hose to become dislodged during operation of the vehicle. Finally, many of the devices and tools in the art may have hazards associated with their use, such as retaining members or other pieces of the hose clamps becoming dislodged and projected out of the immediate work area where they can come into contact with people, causing injury, and the tools themselves may experience kickback during or after release of the terminal ends thereby potentially causing injury.